


Puppy Love

by sofa_and_stuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, GN!READER, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kyoutani Kentarou has a bad day, Other, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq, hq!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofa_and_stuff/pseuds/sofa_and_stuff
Summary: Kyotani was having a horrible day. Waking up with an aching body, forgetting his lunch, even getting caught in the rain. Was there anything that could possibly save his day? Or... anyone?
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Puppy Love

Kyotani Kentaro was having nothing short of a bad day.

This morning, he’d woken up on the wrong side of the bed (more literally, he had fallen off his bed during the middle of the night and had woken up with an aching body, sore all over) thirty minutes before his alarm went off, and he couldn’t get himself to fall back asleep.

When he got to morning practice, a scowl already etched into his face, everybody thought his mood couldn’t have gotten worse. Boy, were they wrong.

All Kyotani wanted to do was leave. Everything Oikawa said and did during practice, the teasing remarks he’d make at him, the way he’d call him Mad Dog, only served to piss Kyotani off even more. On top of that, his spikes kept going out. His mistakes, mixed with his snarky excuse of a captain, made him see red. By the end of practice, he was almost seething.

Despite this, Kyotani made it through the rest of the morning fairly well; he caught up on sleep during class, watched looming gray clouds drift across the sky out the window, and tried to stop replaying his mistakes from morning practice in his head. Overall, Kyotani’s day seemed to be improving. _Maybe,_ he thought, _today wasn’t going to be that bad._

Oh, how wrong Kyotani was.

When lunch rolled around, Kyotani’s attitude shifted from one of irritation to one of dejection. He’d remembered that he wasn’t going to be able to eat with his… partner (a term Kyotani had chosen for you, his significant other, earlier on, when he was still unable to handle affection, his face heating up any time pet names and terms of endearment were uttered from your lips). Opting to eat in his classroom, he reached into his bag for his bento only to remember that he hadn’t packed one. Grunting in irritation, Kyotani laid his head on his desk. All he had to do was get through this _horrible_ day.

Once his last class finished, Kyotani rushed out of school as fast as he could. He didn’t want to waste one more second in this place, desperately needing to get home and decompress. _Maybe I’ll take a nap_ , he thought, face lightening up a bit at the prospect. Yeah, his day wasn’t _completely_ ruined yet. He could still save it.

As Kyotani walked home under an overcast sky, his stomach grumbled. Mind quickly going to his bento-less lunch period spent with his head tucked away under his arms, resting against his desk, he decided to make a quick detour. After all, he didn’t get to eat lunch, so going to buy junk at a convenience store was justified.

Maybe Kyotani was cursed.

First, he picked up a bag of chips and went to check out only to realize he didn’t have his wallet on him.

Embarrassed, angry, and running on an empty stomach, Kyotani trudged home.

Then, it started to rain. To _really_ rain. The rain pelted down on Kyotani, ruining whatever bit of optimism he had left for the day and soaking him to the bone.

Wanting nothing more than to strip off his wet clothes and collapse in his bed, forgetting that today ever happened, Kyotani almost failed to notice the figure standing outside of his house.

Oh. **_Oh._**

Kyotani forgot about _that._

You stood outside of Kyotani’s house, eyes sparkling and smile wide despite the cruddy weather. Giving a small wave to your boyfriend, the miffed look on his face didn’t go unnoticed by you.

Lips turning downward, you spoke to him as he approached, his keys jangling in his hand as he opened the door.

“Did something happen, Kenta? You didn’t forget that we were supposed to study together today, right?” You took in his soaked appearance and you felt a soft pang in your chest, feeling sorry for your sweet boyfriend. It was clear that he was having a hard day, all the proof you needed evident from the expression on his face.

Kyotani huffed, holding his door open and stepping into his house after you.

“No,” he muttered as he took his shoes off, “nothing happened. Let’s just study, okay?”

You stood, staring at your boyfriend, giving him the most incredulous look.

“Kenta,” you said softly, careful not to ruin his mood even more, “we don’t have to study today. Plus, you look like you need to shower and change. I can just come back tomorrow, yeah?”

Kyotani’s eyes widened. “No.” He didn’t want you to leave, even if he _really_ didn’t want to study.

He sighed, conceding to some of what you said. “I’ll shower and then change, but you should start studying. I’ll join you after, okay?” He asked, trying to wipe the very clear scowl off his face.

Thirty minutes later, Kyotani emerged from his room, donning a fresh pair of soft clothing and hair slightly fluffy from his shower earlier. He looked around his living room only to find you sitting lazily on the floor, study materials spread across a short coffee table.

In too much of a bad mood to study, but still wanting to be in your presence, Kyotani slowly lowered himself down next to you. Without so much as sparing him a glance, too absorbed in your work, you passed Kyotani some practice problems, hoping to get him to study, even for just a little bit.

Time elapsed with you two in the same position, Kyotani staring blankly at a page of practice problems with you next to him, mind solely focused on studying, missing out on your boyfriend’s furrowed brows.

Kyotani huffed out a breath, resting his scowling face on the table and abandoning what he was (supposed to be) studying.

“Huh, Kenta? What’s up?” You softly question, tilting your head slightly at the sound of his sigh, eyes still focused on your work.

Kyotani’s eyes glanced up at you. “Nothing,” he frowns, eyes closing.

Thirty more minutes of the same deafening silence passes, with the occasional huff and grunt from Kyotani, head still rested on the coffee table.

“Come on, Puppy,” you cooed the affectionate nickname you’d given him only a while after you two had started dating (you’d loved the way it made him blush and scowl at the same time), noticing the slight twitch of his lips, “tell me what’s on your mind,” you hummed, eyes still focused on your work.

Kyotani grunted, sitting up only to lay his head across your thighs. He was tired. He was bored. He just wanted to forget his horrible day.

“Pay attention to me,” he growls, the soft desperate look on his face betraying the tone of his voice.

You spared him a quick glance, dropping your pencil once you noticed the soft expression on his face.

“Aw,” you hummed, “Puppy.” You opened your arms up, making grabby hands at him, “come here.”

A faint blush tinting his face, Kyotani sat up and then sank into your embrace. He melted in your arms, all memories of his bad day slowly fading away.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, face buried in the nape of your neck.

_Yeah, maybe his day wasn’t ruined._

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mad Dog so so so much!! I hope I did him justice :3 I feel like he really doesn't get enough love in the fandom, so this is just me doing shameless fluff for my little angy puppy


End file.
